Girl with Six Brothers
by Rill of Fantasia
Summary: Chapter 6 up. Ginny's preHogwarts life. New: Percy tells Fred, George, Ron, and three year old Ginny the story of The Boy Who Lived.
1. First Memories

**_Harry Potter_, the Weasley family, and all associated characters and concepts belong to J.K. Rowling. The song in this fic is from Disney's _Peter Pan._**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mummy? Where going?"

Molly Weasley smiled at her only daughter. "We're going to London, Ginny dear. Bill's coming home!"

"Oh. Mummy, who's Bill?"

"Bill's your brother." It was no surprise, thought Molly, that Ginny couldn't remember Bill. She wasn't yet three, and he hadn't been home since Christmas. Still, Molly worried. Bill adored his sister, and would be heartbroken that she had once again forgotten him.

"Like Charlie and Percy and Fwed and George and Won?"

"Yes, Ginny dear. But Bill's your biggest brother, he's even bigger than Charlie!"

Ginny's eyes grew large. She couldn't imagine someone who wasn't a grown-up being even bigger than Charlie!

"Now Ginny, there are going to be lots of people in London. I need you to be a good girl and behave."

"With Won?"

"Yes, Ron's coming with us too. We're all going to London!"

Ginny wished she had more eyes so that she could see everything on platform 9 ¾ at once. There were so many people! Ginny wondered which one of them was Bill and how she would know who he was. Mummy and Daddy and Charlie and Percy and Fwed and George and Won were all very excited, so Bill must be someone very special. All around her, people were getting of the train and hugging their parents. But none of them seemed to be Bill. Suddenly she heard a happy voice yell out "Ginny! You've grown so much!" It must be Bill! He had red hair, just like the rest of her brothers. Strong arms picked her up and hugged her.

"Are you Bill?"

"Yes Ginny, I'm your brother Bill!"

"You're nice."

"Well, I'm glad you think so. Ron, you're so big!" Bill tried to pick up his youngest brother while still holding his sister. Not being able to do that, he settled for pulling all his brothers into an enormous Weasley family hug. "Fred, George, Percy! And Charlie! Just think, in September you'll be going back to Hogwarts with me! Mum, Dad, I have so much to tell you! I got good grades in all my classes, especially Defense against the Dark Arts, and I just had the best year ever! And I can't believe how big Ginny and Ron and George and Fred and Percy have gotten!"

Ginny didn't think she had ever seen anyone as happy as Bill. All the way home, he talked about school and how much fun it would be to have Charlie there next year and how big everyone had gotten, especially her. She liked Bill. She wished she could go to school with him.

"Mummy, don't wanna go to bed! Wanna play with Bill!"

"Now Ginny, you can play with Bill in the morning. But you've had a very busy day. You have to go to bed now."

"No."

"Ginny, you have to go to bed."

"NO! WANNA PLAY WITH BILL!" She was on the edge of a full blown tantrum.

"Ginny, quiet!" Molly Weasley took a deep breath. She had to remain calm. Her sons might fear her temper, but having brought all six of them through their toddler years, she knew she was no match for a two year old with a tantrum. She had to do something. "Ginny, if Bill tucks you in will you go to sleep?"

"Yes."

Molly could have cheered. Instead, she said only "I'll get him, Ginny dear" and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Bill was excitedly telling Charlie how much fun they'd have being together in Gryffindor next year while Percy, Fred, George, and a very sleepy Ron listened in awe. Molly hated to interrupt, but it wouldn't do to keep Ginny waiting. "Bill?"

"Yes Mum?"

"I need your help. Ginny won't go to sleep unless you tuck her in."

"No problem. Charlie, I'll be right back." Bill couldn't help but grin. Ginny wanted him to tuck her in! He adored his sister, but he barely knew her. The one thing he didn't like about Hogwarts, he thought as he walked upstairs, was knowing his brothers and Ginny were growing up without him. He intended to spend as much time as he could with his siblings this summer. He wanted to be sure that next Christmas, when he came home from Hogwarts, Ginny would finally remember him.

He entered Ginny's room. She was sitting up in bed, refusing to go to sleep. She smiled as he walked in. "You're my brother."

"Yes, I am. And you're my favorite sister."

"What's fawrite?

"It means I like you best of all."

"Oh."

"Ginny, are you going to go to sleep now?"

"Sing song."

"You want a song? Let me think of one." Bill looked at his baby sister. No, not a baby. She was almost three. Almost three, and fearless. Bill envied Ginny and Ron. He wondered what it would be like to not grow up being afraid. Bill's first memory was of his mother telling him that if bad people ever came to the house, he was to take Charlie, lock the two of them in the secret cupboard, and not move or make a sound no matter what. He had grown up hearing it. Ginny would not. She would grow up and not be told to hide away. She wouldn't see the clock point to mortal peril. She would never see Mum's boggart.

"Sing song," Ginny repeated, interrupting Bill's thoughts.

"Alright," he said. What to sing? Quite suddenly he thought of a muggle moving picture. Some of the older students at Hogwarts had watched it for Muggle Studies, and Bill had seen a little of it. It was one of those funny stories about what muggles thought magic was. But there had been a song in it that would do for Ginny. He took a deep breath and started to sing in the awkward cracked voice of a teenage boy, neither a child nor a man.

_The angel voice that bids you goodnight  
Kisses your cheek, whispers, "Sleep tight,"  
Your mother and mine,  
Your mother and mine._

Mum had always been there for him. And she would always be there for Ginny.

_The helping hand that guides you along  
Whether you're right, whether you're wrong  
Your mother and mine  
Your mother and mine_

_What makes mothers all that they are?_

_Might as well ask, "What makes a star?"  
_

He looked down. Ginny was asleep. Bill continued singing, as much to himself as to his sister.

_Ask your heart to tell you her worth  
Your heart will say, "Heaven on Earth."  
Another word for divine  
Your mother and mine._

Ginny smiled in her sleep. Bill leaned down and gently kissed her. "Sleep, Ginny. May the dark never trouble you." He tiptoed away, thinking of the day she would go to Hogwarts. She would grow up in peace and never know the fears he had known.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**If you enjoyed this story, please review. If you did not enjoy this story, please review. Positive feedback makes me want to write more. Negative feedback makes me a better writer. So either way, don't hold back.**


	2. Flying, Dress up, and a Dragon

**_Harry Potter_, the Weasley family, and all associated characters and concepts belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Thank you one and all for the reviews. Looks like I am deciding to continue this. That being said, IDEAS are always welcome. Even if it's about one of the other Weasley's rather than Ginny, I may find a way to work it in. And now, on with the fic.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The boy could fly…. But he had no mother. She would learn to fly…almost like the boy who had no mother.

Ginny woke up all at once, the dream fading to the deepest recesses of her memory. Just as quickly, she remembered why today was special. Bill was home! Bill, her biggest brother who was even bigger than Charlie! And Mummy had said she could play with him all day!

Ginny wasted no time in getting up. She ran through the house like a miniature, but very loud, red-headed whirlwind, yelling "Bill's home! Bill's home! Bill's home! Get up, Bill's home!" But no one else was up yet. Not one to give up easily, Ginny ran into Bill and Charlie's room. "Bill, Bill, get up, you're home! We get to play today!"

Bill blinked, realized where he was and that the loud noise was his sister (who had been so sweet when she was falling asleep) and looked over at Charlie, who had also woken up. "Is she always this loud?" he inquired groggily.

"Nearly always."

"Great. Just what we need, Fred and George in one body."

"Tell me about it."

"All right, Ginny, all right. I'm getting up. I'm getting up. But Charlie and I have to get dressed. How about you go get Mum and Dad up, and then I'll be up."

"Ok!"

Charlie looked over at Bill as Ginny left the room. "Get Mum and Dad up? Bill, they're going to kill you!"

"No they won't. Not so long as I can make the rest of you behave." Charlie started to throw his pillow at Bill, then decided he'd rather keep it himself. "Besides," Bill grinned mischievously, "aren't you glad your big bwother is back? Did you miss me, baby Charlie?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and gave another thought to throwing his pillow at Bill. He had missed Bill, but he had also rather enjoyed being The big brother. But he also wanted to keep his pillow. "Bill," he said, "I missed you so much that I'm going to let you play with Ginny all by yourself."

"If you want. But I warn you, at Hogwarts you won't be able to sleep in all morning."

"Oh I know, I know. But I'm not at Hogwarts yet. But watch out for Ginny. She really is Fred and George in one body. Except that she's cuter."

Bill finished getting dressed and walked downstairs, to find a very impatient Ginny waiting for him. Mum and Dad weren't up yet.

"You're slow," said Ginny. "Play dwess-up. I'm the pwincess. You be the queen."

"Umm…can't I be the king?"

"Daddy's the king."

"Well, then shouldn't Mummy be the queen?"

"Mummy's Not Your Maid."

"What?" This was getting bizarre. Bill had seen a lot of things at Hogwarts, but nothing could have prepared him for this adorable, nearly-three-year-old sister repeating his mother's favorite phrase.

"Mummy says 'Charlie, Fwed, George, Won, I'm not your maid!' "

"Oh. What about Percy?"

"Percy doesn't make a mess."

Bill smiled to himself. It was good to know that some things didn't change. Always the responsible one, Percy.

"You're the queen. You wear the cape." Ginny indicated a bright pink square of cloth, with even brighter purple sparkles, that must have come from Mum's sewing basket. "And the cwown."

The crown looked like one of Mum's old hats. No, it looked like one of Great Aunt Tessie's hats. And it was covered in feathers. Feathers glued on at every angle imaginable. Green and lavender feathers. With sequins. "Umm, sure," said Bill. Sisters really were completely different from brothers.

It wasn't long before their parents came downstairs. Molly barely noticed the bizarre scene in front of her. She had seen stranger things. Arthur, however, couldn't quite keep from smiling at the sight of his brightly colored son playing nicely with Ginny's dolly. "Enjoying yourself, Bill?"

"Hello Daddy," Ginny cut in before Bill could answer. "You're the king, but you're away fighting giants now. Bill's the queen. He takes care of me."

"Right. Carry on, Queen Bill!" Arthur walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Looks like she's got Bill obeying every word. All these years, and we've finally figured out how to make the children do as they're told!"

Ron was the next person to come downstairs. "Won! You're the pwince!" Ron was about to ignore Ginny, but then saw that Ginny had Bill's full attention. Bill was the coolest. He'd play with Ginny, if it meant he got to play with Bill too.

Percy appeared next. The seven year old apparently saw nothing unusual about the scene that greeted him. Indeed, he seemed to know exactly what was going on. "I shall be the Minister," he intoned. Bill tried not to smile. He was sure Charlie had never been that solemn.

"No!" The objection came from Ron. "Bill's the best, and he doesn't need a Minister!"

Percy's lip trembled. Ron was his favorite sibling, and he hated being told off by anyone. Percy started to say something. Bill thought fast, trying to prevent a scene. "Percy can be the royal tutor. He's going to play chess with you." Bill gave Percy the you-better-do-as-I-say big brother look.

But Percy didn't need any persuasion. He liked chess and had been deeply disappointed when Fred and George refused to learn. But Ron wanted to learn. At least, Ron wanted to learn until he decided it was more fun to poke the pieces until they said bad things and Mum took them away. Percy went to get out the board and pieces.

It was a happy, peaceful, domestic scene. Arthur and Molly were in the kitchen reading _The Daily Prophet_ while breakfast cooked, Ginny was quietly playing with Bill (who was still wearing the cape and crown Ginny had given him), and Percy was once again trying to teach Ron to play chess. For the moment, Ron was playing the game rather than poking the players. Then Fred and George walked in. Molly and Arthur looked at one another apprehensively. Was the rare quiet about to end?

Instead of barging in immediately, Fred and George looked at one another, grinned, sat down in the far corner of the room, and began whispering. Definitely trouble, thought Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Percy.

While Fred and George were plotting, Charlie at last came downstairs. He saw Bill and looked as if he were about to laugh, at least until Bill sent him a look that Charlie interpreted to mean "You say one word and I will personally see to it that you are sorted into Slytherin, spend your entire first year caring for flubberworms, and never play quidditch." Charlie said nothing, but joined Fred and George in their corner.

The peace continued for a short time. Then without warning, Charlie, Fred and George ran over to attack their siblings. "I am a Welsh Green Dragon!" yelled Charlie. "I will take your Princess Ginevra away to my lair and never let her go!" He scooped up the giggling, squealing Ginny while Bill and Percy watched hopelessly—the twins had grabbed their hair so as to prevent any valiant rescue of the Princess Ginevra.

"Help! Won!" laughed Ginny, trying to look scared.

Ron didn't know what to do. What could he do against a Welsh Green Dragon as big and as strong as Charlie? If Bill and Percy couldn't do anything…. The four year old straightened up. He might be small, but he was Ginny's only hope. He might not be able to rescue her, but he had to try. "I'll save you, Ginny!"

"Oh no you won't!" said George, trying to sound scary. "Because I'm going to!"

"What? I thought you were on my side?" said Charlie, momentarily forgetting his role.

"No! For I am Sir George, and I'm rescuing my sister!"

"And I'm helping him," added Fred.

Something like panic appeared on Charlie's face. He was very ticklish. Fred and George were not. But he would never let them win!

"Boys, Ginny, breakfast is ready," called Mrs. Weasley. The foes suddenly ceased their fight. They were hungry. The battle had ended and peace had returned.

At least until breakfast was over.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**If you enjoyed this story, please review. If you did not enjoy this story, please review. Positive feedback makes me want to write more. Negative feedback makes me a better writer. So either way, don't hold back.**


	3. A Day with Dad

**_Harry Potter_****, the Weasley family, and all associated characters and concepts belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Thank you one and all for the reviews. It looks like this will be a longish story. Depending on how much feedback I get, It could cover as little as one year in Ginny's life or all the way until she goes to Hogwarts. That being said, IDEAS are always welcome. Even if it's about one of the other Weasley's rather than Ginny, I may find a way to work it in. I'll give a shout-out to anyone who gives me an idea I use. And now, on with the fic.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Charlie's letter from Hogwarts had finally arrived. Not that there had been any doubt that he would get it, but he had still been overjoyed. Now that it was August, Molly Weasley had taken her two oldest sons to Diagon Alley to buy supplies for the new school year. Arthur had taken the five younger children on a picnic, both because it was a beautiful day and because he thought that Fred and George would be less likely to cause trouble if they tired themselves out playing.

It had been a very successful picnic, taking place in the paddock the Weasley's owned, and so well sheltered from muggle eyes. Arthur had decided to have muggle food. This meant fried chicken, water, and ice cream. But it was far better than a muggle picnic ever would have been, because the chicken was kept magically hot, the water magically cold, and the ice cream magically frozen. Now that they had all eaten and given their food a chance to settle, each was doing what he liked best. Arthur was playing with an old muggle wireless he had found somewhere, trying to figure out what the batteries were for. Percy was reading a picture book about muggle school. It even, to Percy's (and Arthur's) delight, had some of the strange muggle pictures that didn't move at all.

Overhead, the twins flew on the toy brooms that had once belonged to Bill and Charlie. The brooms had just enough magic to rise a few meters in the air, but they didn't go high enough or fast enough that their riders had any chance of being seriously hurt. Occasionally, they would try to hit Percy with walnuts, but they could not, as Percy had cast a simple shield charm upon himself. He had thoughtfully cast the same charm on Ron, who was playing some inscrutable game with his chocolate frog cards, and Ginny, who was asleep.

Ginny woke up to see a walnut fall down towards her, but then bounce against something a few inches from her face. She reached her hand towards where the walnut had bounced, but nothing was there. Then another walnut came down toward her, only to bounce away at the last moment. This time she looked up to see Fred and George circling above her, each with a handful of walnuts. They waved to her and threw another walnut. Ginny giggled. It was funny how the walnuts bounced.

But the walnuts quickly got boring. What could she do? She wanted to fly like her brothers.

"Daddy, pway game."

Arthur looked up from his wireless. "Well Ginny, what would you like to do?"

"Wanna fwy."

"Well, I don't think you're quite old enough yet for a broom." Ginny pouted. "But how would you like to fly like Muggles do?"

"Daddy, Muggles don't fwy."

"Yes they do, Ginny dear! They have great big contraptions called aero-planes, and they fly without any magic at all!"

"Can't fwy without magic."

"Oh yes you can!" Before Ginny could raise any more protests, her father caught hold of her left ankle and wrist and began spinning around. Ginny was delighted.

"Daddy, I'm fwying! I'm an aewo-pwane!" Ginny laughed, holding her arms and legs out. The world spun around faster and faster. All around her, the trees were zooming by and her brothers were watching her. The wind was in her hair and she seemed to fly faster than any Chaser or Seeker who played for England, faster than a Muggle airplane, faster than a speeding spell. She flew faster and faster, laughing the whole time, and never wanted to stop. But she was slowing down. Her father was spinning slower and slower, and finally stopped, put Ginny down, and collapsed to the ground, overcome by dizziness.

"Daddy, fun! Wanna fwy again!"

"No, not right now." Arthur struggled to speak as the world spun around him. "Daddy's dizzy."

"My turn!" called Ron.

"Alright Ron, just a few minutes."

Each in his turn, Arthur spun around Ron, George, Fred, and even Percy. "Oof," he said as he put Percy down, "you're getting too big for this. You're almost eight!"

Percy frowned. For as long as he could remember, his dad had always been willing to make him fly like a muggle aeroplane. It was fun. He didn't want to be too big to fly! But he did want to be grown up, like Bill. "Dad, when I'm too big to fly, will I be grown up?"

"Hmm? No Percy, you'll have to be bigger than that before you're grown up."

"Oh. Is Bill grown up?"

"Not yet, Percy, not yet."

"When Bill grows up, will he still be my brother?"

"Yes, Bill will always be your brother. And I will always be your father. Even when you're grown up."

"That's good. I like being your son."

"Well, I like having you for a son. And I'm very proud of you. You're going to be the big boy soon, when Charlie goes to Hogwarts."

"But Charlie will still be my older brother, right?"

"Yes Percy. We'll always be your family. That will never change.

"Good."

"Daddy," it was Ginny who spoke, "fwy again."

"No, not now. Daddy's tired. But you can fly again another day. And someday," Arthur added, "you'll go to Hogwarts and learn to fly on a broom and you can fly everyday if you want!"

"Daddy?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"When I'm big like Bill, still fwy like aewopwane?"

"No Ginny, I'm afraid you'll be too big for me to fly around by then. But you'll always be my little girl."

"But Daddy?"

"Yes?" asked Arthur, expecting that Ginny, like Percy, would want to be reassured that she would always be his child.

"Bwoom not as fun as aewopwane. Wanna be a muggle."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**If you enjoyed this story, please review. If you did not enjoy this story, please review. Positive feedback makes me want to write more. Negative feedback makes me a better writer. So either way, don't hold back. **


	4. Bigger

**_Harry Potter_, the Weasley family, and all associated characters and concepts belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Thank you one and all for the reviews. As always, IDEAS are welcome. Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I made some slight revisions to chapter three. Points to anyone who can spot them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Won? Where's Charlie?"

"Hogwarts."

"No. Bill goes to Hogwarts!"

"Charlie does too."

"No! Bill lives at Hogwarts. Charlie here."

"Charlie's big now. Charlie goes to Hogwarts."

"Bigger than Bill?"

"No. But bigger that he was."

"Will I be bigger?"

"After Percy and Fred and George and me are bigger."

"Oh."

**CRASH!** Suddenly, chaos erupted. Fred and George ran into the room. From somewhere upstairs, Percy could be heard yelling "Mum! Make them behave!"

"Fred! George! What have I told you!" came Mum's voice. As Percy and their Mum ran into the room, Ron and Ginny grinned at each other. The day had just gotten a lot more interesting.

"We didn't do anything…"

"…that you told us not to." The twins grinned, certain that their defense was flawless.

"What did you do?" bellowed their mother.

Fred looked nervously at George. Maybe their plan had not been so perfect.

"We booby-trapped Percy's chess board," confessed George.

"It exploded," Fred clarified.

"Fred, George, I have told you not to bother your brother! And you know better than to break things! Fred, go to Ginny's room and stay there. George, go to Bill and Charlie's room. And don't come out until I say so! And if either of you touches anything, breaks anything, or does anything else you shouldn't, you're both grounded until the Canons win the Quidditch Cup!"

The twins obeyed. Percy they might torment, but they knew better than to go against their Mum.

"Now Percy dear, are you alright?"

Percy nodded. He didn't want to speak because he was afraid he might start crying, and he was too old to cry. Especially in front of Ron and Ginny.

"Percy, go get your chessboard and bring it down here. I'm sure we can fix it."

As Percy went upstairs to retrieve the remains of his chessboard, Ron leaned over to Ginny and whispered "Let's go into the kitchen. Mum'll give Percy a treat. She'll give us something too!"

"Ok," answered Ginny.

They were sitting at the table when Percy reappeared, cradling the fragments of his chess board.

"Mum," he said plaintively, "Why do I have to be their brother? Ever since Charlie left, they've been bad and they won't leave me and Ron and Ginny alone and I just can't make them behave!" He was on the verge of tears.

"Percy," said Mum, "never wish Fred and George weren't your brothers. You are all my children, and I love them just as much as I love you. Even though they don't always behave. They're just testing you. Remember when Bill left the first time? You wouldn't give Charlie a moment's peace. They just want to know that you're in charge so that they feel safe."

"But why Mum? Why can't they be good?"

"Percy, I don't know why Fred and George like to break rules. Certainly your father and I were never like that. But they are your brothers, and you have to take care of them."

"But they don't want me to!"

"Yes they do, Percy. They just want your attention. They love you and look up to you very much. You're the big brother now. You have to help Dad and me. Now, Dad and I are going to talk to them this evening. They do need to behave. But Percy, you need to play with them."

"But I don't wanna play quidditch, and that's all they ever talk about!"

"Percy, there are lots of things you can do. You can read to them, you can tell stories, and you can watch them on their brooms."

"But I don't want to!"

"Percy, I know you don't want to now. And that's alright. But you're bigger than them, and part of being bigger is helping other people. Bill and Charlie have always taken care of you. Now you get to be the big brother."

Percy was somewhat comforted. If he could be like Bill, maybe being bigger wasn't so bad after all.

"Now, how about some cake?" Percy nodded. "Ron, Ginny, would you like some too?"

"Yes please." said Ron.

"I told you so!" he whispered to Ginny. "Ginny, say please!"

"Pwease."

"Here you go," said Mum, handing out cake to the three children. "Percy, let's see about your chess board. It doesn't look to badly damaged. Repairo!" The fragments, which she had laid side by side, moved together and mended. Percy could still see where the board had been broken, but he would be able to play on it again. "Percy, I'm going to go talk to Fred and George now. I want you to think about what I said."

"Yes Mum," he said obediently, if not enthusiastically.

"Won," whispered Ginny, "I don't wanna be bigger." Poor Percy, she thought was bigger. He had to make Fred and George behave. She was glad she had Percy to take care of her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**If you enjoyed this story, please review. If you did not enjoy this story, please review. Positive feedback makes me want to write more. Negative feedback makes me a better writer. So either way, don't hold back.**


	5. Letter from Charlie

**Harry Potter, the Weasley family, and all associated characters and concepts belong to J.K. Rowling.  
**  
Thank you one and all for the reviews. Sorry this one has taken so long. And I really do have a plan in mind for a nice long chapter. I just wanted to get this one in first. We'll see what comes next. As always, I want IDEAS. For this story or for any others, particularly for "Students of the Impossible."  
**  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Dear Mum, Dad, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny,_

"Where's Bill?"

"Bill's at Hogwarts too, dear. Charlie sees him everyday."

"Oh."

_I really like being in Gryffindor._

Ginny smiled. She knew all about Gryffindor. They were the good guys.

_All the boys are really nice._

Ginny didn't smile at that. Here brothers were all boys, but they weren't always nice. Except for Bill.

_Some of the girls are pretty cool too. There's one who can change her hair and eye color and everything. Sometimes she changes during class, but the professors don't like that. Bill says she must be a metamorphagus._

"I want to be a me-ta-morph-us."

"Metamorphagus, Ginny," corrected her mother. "Why on earth would you want that?"

"Red hair is boring. I want to change it. Everyone has red hair!"

"Ginny, your hair is beautiful, and red hair is very special. It shows you're a Weasley."

"Oh." Ginny liked being a Weasley. But she'd still rather have nice brown hair.

_My classes are alright, but I wish the professor's wouldn't all compare me to Bill. But I really like flying class. Madam Hooch says I'm much better at flying than Bill._

"Mummy? When can I learn to fly?"

"When you're older, Ginny dear."

"I want to be older now!"

"I know, Ginny, I know. But if you were older now, who would I have to keep me company? I would miss you terribly."

"Don't you miss Bill and Charlie?"

"Everyday. And I know you have to grow up someday and go to Hogwarts, but I want to keep you with me for as long as I can."

"Ok."

"Now, let's see what else Charlie has to say."

_I miss you all terribly. Percy, I can't wait until you'll be with me and Bill here at Hogwarts. Fred, don't give George any more ideas. George, you don't have to always go along with everything Fred says. Ron, I'll start teaching you to fly this summer when I'm home. I promise. Ginny, I miss you. Don't grow up too fast._

_Love,  
Charlie_

"But I want to grow up faster! I can't do anything!"

Molly shook her head. As different as her children were, all of them always wanted to be older. And she had never found a way to tell them to slow down. But that was a selfish wish anyway. Ginny wanted to be older, and one day she would be. "So short a time for me, so long a time for her," Molly thought. For Ginny, eleven, the age of Hogwarts and flying, was immeasurably beyond three. For Molly, it was all too near.

"Mummy?"

"Yes?"

"Want to write a letter."

"To Charlie?" Ginny nodded. "Well, what should we tell him?"

"Dunno. Nothing ever happens here."

"Well, sometimes people think of what to say as they write a letter. Let's see what we can think of. Accio paper! Now, what do you want me to tell Charlie?"

_Dear Charlie, _dictated Ginny. She knew how to write a letter. _I miss you. It's boring here. Why can't I learn to fly?_

"Ginny, why don't we tell Charlie something interesting? Or ask him about Hogwarts?

"Ok." _I wish I could change my hair color. Mummy says I shouldn't. I miss you. Won and George and Fred and Percy do too. Fred and George don't behave for Percy._

Molly fought the urge to smile. Ginny was right. She would have to speak to those boys. Again.

_I__ want to grow up. Because Hogwarts sounds fun. But I'll try not to grow fast. I miss you. I miss Bill too. Love, Ginny._ Ginny grinned. "I wrote a letter!"

"Yes you did! And it's a very nice letter." Three 'I miss you's," thought Molly. Poor Ginny, always being left behind. And she didn't want to grow up too fast because of Charlie. "I wish you didn't have to," she silently whispered. Her daughter never ceased to suprise her. She was impatient, impulsive, and she adored her brothers above all else.

"MUM!" It was Ron. Molly braced herself for another crisis. "Ginny's been in my room again!" Molly sighed. Too bad love didn't guarantee good behavior.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

If you enjoyed this story, **please review**. If you did not enjoy this story, **please review**. Positive feedback **makes me want to write more**. Negative feedback **makes me a better writer**. So either way, **don't hold back**.


	6. The Boy Who Lived

**Harry Potter, the Weasley family, and all associated characters and concepts belong to J.K. Rowling.  
**  
Thank you one and all for the reviews. I've had this chapter in mind from the beginning, but it has also been suggested by **kellydofc.** If anyone else requested this one and I didn't mention you, I apologize. And since several people have asked about ages...

Percy is eight, the twins are six, Ron is four, and Ginny is three. Bill and Charlie are at Hogwarts, Bill in his third year, so thirteen or fourteen, and Charlie is his first, so eleven or twelve.  
**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"It was a dark and stormy night..." began Percy. 

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because it's always a dark and stormy night!" answered George.

"Inside," continued Percy,

"Inside what?" interupted Ginny.

"Inside their house, the people were hiding."

"From what?" Ron broke in again.

"Shh!" ordered Fred, George and Ron.

"Inside, the people were hiding. They were hiding from You-Know-Who..."

"Voldemort!" Ginny proudly announced.

"Ginny!" gasped the shocked Percy. "Don't _ever_ say that!"

"But..."

"Just don't!"

"But I know who!"

"Then you don't need to say it. The people," Percy continued, clearing his throat, "were hiding from You-Know-Who. They thought they were safe."

"But they weren't!"

"Fred, quiet!" ordered Percy. "This is my story!"

"No it isn't!" George jumped in, defending his twin. "Dad says this story belongs to all of us!"

"But I'm the one telling it. The people thought they were safe, but they weren't."

"Why not?"

Percy considered his sister's question. He thought he had heard Dad say something about a very bad man who had told He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named where the people were hiding, but then Dad had said he musn't talk about it. "Because they weren't," he finally answered.

"Why not?"

"Because, because the Dark Lord was very powerful."

"Why?"

"Ginny!" scolded Ron with all the superiority of his four years. "He just is!"

Percy looked gratefully at Ron before continuing. "The people weren't safe. But they didn't know this until You-Know-Who came to their house!"

Percy's dramatic voice was lost on Ginny. "Like a salesman?" she asked.

"What?"

"Daddy says that bad people called salesmen go to Muggles' houses to bother them! And the Muggles' try to hide from them, but they can't! And once they find you, they never go away!"

"Like garden gnomes?" asked Ron.

"Umm, not exactly," cut in Percy, unsure of how to answer this one. "He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named was much worse than that. He went to people's houses to kill them!"

"But he couldn't kill Harry Potter!"

"Fred, you're giving away the ending!" scolded George.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"But you already know the ending!"

"That's not the point!"

"You-Know-Who came to people's houses to kill them!" repeated Percy, momentarily managing to regain his spotlight.

"Why?"

"Because he was a very bad man. And he killed the man, whose name was..." Percy nodded at Fred and George. Dad always said that this story belonged to everyone and that he had to let his siblings be a part of telling it.

"James Potter!"

"And he was the best quidditch player ever!" added Ron. "But Charlie's going to be even better, when he..."

"Ron, that's enough. You-Know-Who killed James Potter," continued Percy. And he killed--" here he nodded at Ginny.

"Lily Potter."

"But he couldn't kill..."

"HARRY POTTER!" yelled the four younger Weasleys in unison.

"And that's why we call Harry Potter--" Percy nodded at Ron--

"The Boy Who Lived!"

"And they all lived happily ever after," concluded Ginny confidently. "Because that's how stories end."

Percy remained silent. He was saved from having to correct Ginny by his mother bustling into the room and announcing Ginny's bedtime. "Ron, you have half an hour," she added. "Percy, thank you for being a good helper and watching your brothers and sister."

"Mummy, don't wanna..." started Ginny.

"_Now,_ Ginny."

"But..."

"Or next time I won't let you listen when Percy tells a story."

Ginny pouted but allowed her mother to put her to bed. She didn't want to miss out on any of Percy's stories. They were always so exciting! But something was bothering her. "Mummy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Harry Potter did live happily-ever-after, didn't he?"

"I certainly hope so."

"What happened to him?"

"He's, he's getting bigger and stronger every day, just like you." I hope I'm telling the truth, Molly silently added.

"But he's just a baby!"

"No Ginny dear. Harry's a big boy now!"

"Like Bill?"

"No, not that big. He should be about your age, or Ron's."

"Oh. Good night, Mummy."

"Good night, Ginny dear."

Ginny fell asleep almost instantly, smiling. As Molly went to put Ron to bed, she couldn't help but wonder about that other little boy. "Of course he's alright," she tried to tell herself. "No doubt some good home was found for him. With some good father and mother to love him, so that he would never have cause to miss his own brave parents. And why should anyone know where he is now? He deserves to grow up in the same peace that he has given my children."**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

If you enjoyed this story, **please review**. If you did not enjoy this story, **please review**. Positive feedback **makes me want to write more**. Negative feedback **makes me a better writer**. So either way, **don't hold back**.


End file.
